Maas
| formerhomes = | race = Drow Vampire | parents = | spouses = | siblings = | children = | familyrefs = | occupation = | class1e = | class2e = | alignment3e = Lawful evil | class3e = | class35 = | class4e = | class5e = | refs1e = | refs2e = | refs3e = | refs35 = | refs4e = | refs5e = | sex = Male | age = | ageyear = | alignment = | patron deity = Kiaransalee | languages = | reckoning = DR | dob = | dobnotes = | turned = | turnednotes = | death = | deathnotes = | destroyed = | destroyednotes = }}Maas was a male drow vampire and the leader of Maerimydra's force of assassins. Description He was a handsome male who typically wore only dark trousers, gloves, and bracers of elaborate design. Maas kept his white hair cropped close to his head and was particularly broad and muscular. Personality A fearless devotee of Kiaransalee, Maas had little fear of defeat as he knew his vampiric powers allowed him to return to life. Despite his hunger for blood, Maas was the lover of the Cabrath Nelinderra while she was alive and took no small amount of pleasure in watching her eat. Abilities Maas was an extremely agile and mentally disciplined individual, and as a vampire these traits were only amplified. His vampiric toughness, regeneration, and life-sapping attacks all complemented his monk training, such that he eschewed weapons in combat. Trained as a monk, Maas was a skilled martial artist whose defensive combat style allowed him to maneuver his enemy into position to be disarmed. Honed reactions let him deflect arrows mid-flight and dodge even effects that encompassed a large area. Additionally, Maas had cultivated the talents of a rogue and an assassin to serve in Maerimydra's small force of assassins. His already considerable martial skill was further supplemented by the uncanny reflexes such training brought him and allowed him to put his attacks to deadly effect. This training alongside his vampiric prowess let him move almost imperceptibly if need be and eventually earned him position as leader of Maerimydra's assassin force. Possessions He was generally spartanly dressed; Maas eschewed weaponry but was not above carrying trinkets and items that enhanced his combat style. Notably, he wore a pair of black leather gloves of dexterity +2 and intricate bracers of armor +4 on his hands and forearms. In addition, he had an amulet of natural armor +2 around his neck and a ring of protection +2 on his finger. His coffin was kept in the apartments he shared with Cabrath Nelinderra in Castle Maerimydra. Relationships The lover of the Kiaransaleean priestess, Cabrath Nelinderra, Mass was often found in her company after the fall of Maerimydra in 1372 DR. They shared an apartment in Castle Maerimydra, where Maas occasionally enjoyed watching her eat. History Early Life Prior to the Silence of Lolth, Maas had trained in martial arts and assassination, eventually joining Maerimydra's small force of assassins, which was commanded by House Chûmavh. At some point, Maas was transformed into a vampire and became the leader of the Maerimydran assassin force. However, despite his high position in the Lolthite-ruled city, Maas became a secret follower of Kiaransalee and the lover of Cabrath Nelinderra. Silence of Lolth In 1372 DR, during Lolth's Silence, Maas was among those who joined Irae T'sarran's cause to take over Castle Maerimydra and exterminate House Chumavh. Due to his intimate association with the cult of Kiaransalee's second-in-command in Maerimydra, Maas was afforded a position in the Lesser Temple by Cabrath's side. After the coup in Eleint 28, Irae raised some of his former assassin force as revenants, who continued to seek out and kill intruders, albeit under the command of the Kiaransaleeans instead. Appendix Appearances * City of the Spider Queen References Category:Monks Category:Rogues Category:Assassins Category:Males Category:Drow Category:Vampires Category:Worshipers of Kiaransalee Category:Inhabitants of lawful evil alignment Category:Inhabitants of Castle Maerimydra Category:Inhabitants of Maerimydra Category:Inhabitants of the Deep Wastes Category:Inhabitants of the Middledark Category:Inhabitants of the Underdark Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants